


Catch and Release

by Ardent_Boy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pack Bonding, Probably Some OOC, Slow build Sterek, cooking!Stiles, possible graphic violence, pre S3, semi-canon, slightly more than"the spark"!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardent_Boy/pseuds/Ardent_Boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Among other things, a scene in a porn gets Stiles to start thinking of Derek... in more than just an Alpha capacity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Starts...

**Author's Note:**

> Oookay, so this will be my very first foray into Sterek ff. Also, into pretty much any type of fanfiction, so really appreciate any feedback or comments you have.  
> Seriously! Be harsh on me, I like it!! >:D
> 
> I do ultimately plan to have a nice healthy-lengthed story out of this (40k+ words), but first wanted to see if there would be any interest with my current writing ability. Do you like me? Do you really like me? hehehe
> 
> ... or should I just keep writing for myself? XD
> 
> Seriously, all feedback is appreciated! And I'll update the relationships/character/additional tags if any of you would like me to continue.

Stiles only has 2 more hours to finish the cramming-of-information into his brain, in preperation for tomorrow’s finals. And to be honest, he couldnt be happier.

When he first woke up this morning, he realized it had been MONTHS since the last supernatural melt-down occured, and there is literally not one damn thing he has on his ‘to worry about’ plate besides high scores on the  finals.

He knows this could all come crashing down at any time. That all the wolves still train at least every other day at the Hale property to maintain their pack bond and keep in fighting-shape. But he cannot help but to feel excited that at least right now, at this very moment, there is nothing more to do than study.

Well, study and  the rest of his night-time routine (consisting of a self-love session, a shower, and then brushing his teeth... And with the stress of these upcoming tests, he is definitely looking forward to one of those ‘chores’ to help him unwind.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“All in a good nights work, Stiles my boy” he says to himself, satisfied that he is so going to OWN his tests tomorow, while he flicks off his desk lamp and arches his back, arms carreening above and behind him, to stretch out his limbs.

He blows a raspberry while bending to snag his headphones from the bottom drawer of his desk, then grabs his laptop off the nightstand on his way to the bed.

While it loads, Stiles collects a handfull of tissues and his jar of the manliest lotion he could find from ‘The Body Shop’  alla last weeks trip to the mall with Erica. He would never admit it, but she was right, The Body Shop is tots better than Bath and BodyWorks. He imagines Burts Bees would probably be even better then that, but then the idea of rubbing insect vomit up and down his... Yeah, thats so not going to happen.

Finally, the computer dings to life, and Stiles fishes the bottom of his headphones off the floor, plugs it in, and leans back, getting comfortable and scooching until the pillows line up just right. He clicks open the browser, and taps out a beat by the trackpad, pondering what website will be striking his fancy tonight.

Deciding he’s down for some vanilla lovin, he goes to a generic tube site and scrolls through the page stopping at the first attractive couple he sees. A healthy blonde, very ‘girl next door’ and a suave, if slightly sinister, ‘bad boy’ type. Now, Stiles isnt quite ready to say he’s bi, or even curious, but he long ago noticed the girl-on-girl vids never seemed to do the trick quite as well as when there was a guy in the mix. And in his view, he is a healthy young man whose motives dont need to be investigated just yet.

“Hnm, good choice” he thinks as the video immediately jumps to the action and has Stiles’ undevided attention. While slowly working himself through his pants , he lets the porn do its magic and get him in the mood.

The couple on the screen quickly transitions from sloppy kisses and heavy petting, to shedding clothes and the girl orally servicing the man. Stiles decides its a good idea to join them, and pulls his bottoms down to just above his knees and rolls the front of his shirt up, tucking it behind his neck. Eyes glued to the screen he opens the bottle of lotion, getting ready for some real fun.

The girl starts really going to town, literally making Blake or Cid or [insert generic BadBoy name here]’s entire dick disappear down her throat. Stiles squeezes a healthy amount of lotion into his palm and lets out an “unf” as the warmth of his fairly-rock-hard erection meets the very much cooler lotion.

It definitely warms up quick though, as he works it up and down, then twists to make sure he is completely lubricated. Licking and biting his bottom lip, enjoying the slick friction, while listening to the man’s soft and deep huffs of pleasure, which as is usual, is helping him right along.

Stiles is close, and is listening more than really watching. Eyes closed, and head tipped back as he nears the edge.

The movie gets quiet, besides what sounds like some repositioning, but Stiles is almost ready to go, and is feeling so good,  until...

“EEEEeeeeeeaaaaaaanghhh!!!”

“Unf Unf, GNEEEEYESSSSSss, nYEAHH, nYEEEEEs EhEh OOOOoooooouuuuuuEEEEEEEnneeee YES...” 

 **Blares** across the headphones, nearly making Stiles loose his erection completely.

“Dammit..” Stiles winces, at the ridiculous squeeks and moans coming out of the actress.

 _What. The. Fuck. How is that level of acting even legal_. Nearly making a guy loose his orgasm is NOT ok. And bitch just squealed like a pig.

Stiles hits the mute button, with his pinky knuckle, in an attempt to not get lotion all over his laptop- and is *this* close to just calling it a night, when the camera cuts to the mans face and stiles is instantly rock-hard again.

There is such pleasure written there, with his eyes closed, bottom lip clenched between his teeth, and the way his eyebrows are scrunched together, yet drawn up. Stiles doesnt know how the poor chap can stand that lady whining beneath him, but this.. this is working. And when something works, Stiles will take it!

The camera makes a sweeping pan and Stiles can see the man has burried his fingers in the girls mouth. Chuckling to himself, Stiles mentally gives  a high-five. His further thoughts on congratulations are interupted by this latest position, that has the girl face-down, with the man lifting her hips into his thrusts while looking down, and bearing into her.

Stiles shivers as he realizes, the guy almost looks like Derek from this angle.

However, he doesnt have time to fully comprehend this fact, before he is instantly blowing his load all up his chest, with three shots flying over his shoulder.

_Well. That was interesting._

And thats about as far as Stiles is mentally prepared to go with what just happened. So, he moves right to the clean up, and then grabs pajamas on his way to the shower.

Hoping to cleanse his mind along with the rest of himself.


	2. Dinner and a Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Stiles saw Derek cuming* The words reminding Stiles of the porn he’d watched last Sunday. His eyes tripled in size, as he spewed the water from his mouth. Choking and coughing, and thoroughly drenching his econ book.
> 
> “Whoa, are you okay?” Scott jumps from his seat and is frantically pounding on Stiles’ back.
> 
> “Fine! Fine.. M’fine” Stiles gasps, waving his hands for Scott to stop and sit down, while his lungs continue to try and hack up the offending drops of water.

Having aced his finals, Stiles is now stress-free on all fronts. Well.. nearly all fronts. He cant seem to stop thinking about that extra ‘push’ he got with his orgasm the other night. But besides that, all fronts are clear - and stress free.

Yes.

Scott on the other hand, is trying to figure out how to get on the Argent’s good side, so he and Allison can stop sneaking around. Which definitely does lend him with some extra stress.

“Aw, come-on man, don't look so glum.”  Stiles says, playing with his bottle of water.

“Stiles, summer break starts next week! We only see each other at school... Next week, there wont be anymore school.” sporting his hurt-puppy look. Then his eyebrows wobble to this determined but confused squiggle, that is perfectly accented by a pouty bottom lip. “You have to help me figure something out!”

“Figure something out for what?” Erica asks, dropping her tray of food  on the table, across from Stiles.

“He’s afraid he wont get to see Allison once school is out.” Stiles supplies before taking a huge gulp of water, and wondered where Boyd and Isaac were.

“What you _need_   to be figuring out, is how to start making it to training on Wednesdays. You know... when we train to avoid predator detection. You've missed so many, even Stiles saw Derek coming, Way before you! You should be ashamed.”

*Stiles saw Derek cuming*  The words reminding Stiles of the porn he’d watched last Sunday. His eyes tripled in size, as he spewed the water from his mouth. Choking and coughing, and thoroughly drenching his econ book.

“Whoa, are you okay?” Scott jumps from his seat and is frantically pounding on Stiles’ back.

“Fine! Fine.. M’fine” Stiles gasps, waving his hands for Scott to stop and sit down, while his lungs continue to try and hack up the offending drops of water.

Scott still looks concerned, but sits just the same.

“No worries, dude,” Stiles chokes “We’ll figure something out.” Bringing out Scott’s trademark goofy grin. A little reassurance and hes good to go. “Although Erica does have a point... Right now the Argent's are kinda predators, you know, that you should avoid...”

Scott’s smile wavers for just a second, before ultimately shrugging in resigned agreement. “Alright alright. I’ll make sure to be there after work tomorrow... But no more mentioning Stiles seeing Derek come before me!” Looking put out.

Which brought about another coughing fit from Stiles.

Erica just levels him with an evil smirk.

 

 ############

 

Despite the soggy book in his bag, the rest of his school day is met with little disturbance.

That is, until Erica tackles him to the pavement on the way to his jeep.

“I thought we agreed, no more head trauma!” Stiles winced, fingers lightly hovering over his right temple.

“Trauma, that was just a little love pat.” Erica giggled while fixing her hair and looking at Stiles as if to dare him to think otherwise.

“In that case, I’m really glad I got over my little crush on you.” Stiles righted himself, and reached down to his backpack. It wasn't a huge  crush or anything, but Stiles couldn't help but notice the huge difference in Erica once she had turned. Its amazing what a little confidence could do. ... That and a push-up bra.

“Just for that, you’re going to take me shopping!” She replied, hooking their arms and dragging him towards the jeep.

“Ah, so that's what this little ambush was all about. You’re lucky I am free today, so I actually can take you to the mall.”

Erica scoffed, at the mere suggestion Stiles would have anything else more important to do. To which Stiles flashed an indignant look, but then ultimately realized she was probably right. Although Diablo 3 is pretty important.. especially because he has almost completed the quest for Whimsyshire. And seriously could not wait to archon his ass off against ponies and pink teddy bears.

“So, where are Isaac and Boyd at anyway?” Even though his crush had faded, Styles actually did like hanging out with Erica. But realized he hadn't seen either of the male betas since the day before, and knew this was most likely why Erica was gracing him with her presence.

“Taking care of some pack business with Derek. They are probably heading on their way back now.”

“Why, what's going on? Why didn't you go?” Styles could immediately see it was a sore subject.

He would normally bulldoze his way through regardless, wanting to know just what exactly was going on, but seeing how put-out Erica looked, he decided it could wait till tomorrow’s training session

 “Hey, I heard Nordstroms got a new shipment of Top Shop, shall we check it out while we’re at the mall?” Styles changed the subject, with info he had heard Allison and Lydia chatting about in History.

The tension in Erica’s body visibly relaxed, and she gave Stiles a small appreciative smile... which quickly changed to her evil grin of doom. “You have no idea what you just signed up for. NO TAKE BACKS~” and then cackled softly while buckling her seat belt, and adjusting the radio.

And Erica wasn't kidding. Stiles had NO idea what he was in for. Three hours later, Erica had finally decided on ONE blouse she liked, and they were able to finally leave Nordtroms, to continue on with the rest of the shopping she had planned.

“Next stop, Sephora!”

Stiles winced, but had to admit Erica was really fun to hang out with -when she wasn't picking on him that is- even when doing something normally as boring as shopping. Or what Stiles assumed would be him following her through several isles of clothes, that all looked the same. She spiced it up by trying on crazy outfits just to see Stiles reactions, and even forcing him –seriously, physically forcing him- to try on a few himself. It was all in good fun though, and Stiles couldn't help but smile as she paraded through the store with a ridiculous fur coat on for the last half-hour there.

Although honestly, Stiles really could have done without the forced makeover Erica had the Sephora attendant give him. Apparently morange and gold were “his colors.” Stiles didn't see it. But was mostly frustrated that it took 5 minutes of scrubbing to get it off. But had to agree, Erica's gently filled in eyebrows looked somehow nicer.

Finally done with the girly shops, they stopped by a music store and Urban Outfitters before Stiles had reached his limit.

“Erica, please! I. Need. FOOD! ... Aren't you tired of hearing my stomach grumble? I know you can hear it. Pleeeease!” trying, and failing, to emphasize with his arms that were leaden with mostly her bags.

Completely ignoring Stiles, Erica grabs the phone from her pocket, “Oh wow, its already 9?”

“Looks like the boys are back. Isaac said they ordered pizza. Are you hungry Stiles?”

“...”

Stiles opened his mouth to snidely remark that, _YES_ , he is hungry!!! When Erica resumes, cutting him off, “Since you’re my ride, you might as well come in for a slice.” Giving her coyest and most thoughtful smile.

Stiles rolls his eyes, but his frown loosens as Erica leans in and tightly hugs/drags him by his neck. “come on, Grumpy.”

 

###########

 

They make their way to the parking garage, and Stiles loads up their combined purchases, while Erica settles in, and starts opening  a new CD Stiles bought. At this point, and without food, Stiles just doesn't have it in him to complain.

A mixture of tired and relaxed, and focused on the food that's soon to be making its way into his belly, he drives out of the structure and easily bobs his head to the music.

Shortly after the 3rd track starts, “So, whats up with you and Derek?”

The jeep swerves across both lanes, with Stiles over-correcting, twice. Luckily without any other cars near them.

“Wha- What do you mean?” gripping the steering wheel tighter, and swallowing hard. Eye’s flicking over to the blonde .

Erica raises one perfectly shaped eyebrow at him.(and wow, those people at Sephora actually know what they are doing) .

“I mention Derek at lunch today, and you sputter your water all over the table. And just now, you nearly killed yourself running us off the road.” A small smile in her voice. “So. Whats up. with you. and Derek?”

“I.. N-nothing!”

“Look Stiles,” Erica leveled with him, “We both know there's something that happened, and we both know I’m not going to stop until I find out what it was..”

“Honestly, Erica.  Nothing hap-” Stiles winced at his heartbeat, and the pleased look Erica was giving him. “..there is nothing going on with me and Derek!”

“AHA! So something _did_ happen... but there is just not anything going on now. Stiles! You little minx” and with that, play-punched his shoulder with a wicked smile plastered on her face.

“Okay, something did happen, but it is not at all what you think, and it was _not_ with Derek!” Minding his wording carefully. Which was harder than usual, going on 10 hours without food.

“...”

“You’re not lying.” her smile dropping, being replaced by a confused look. “..But it has to be something with Derek. It’s been his name that's caused you to spaz out each time. Even now, when I mention his name, your heartbeat speeds up a little.”

“Oh. My. GOD. It’s called I don't want to talk about this anymore, and please –PLEASE Erica- I just need food!”

The rest of the ride was filled with only the music from the cd.

Stiles finally loosened his grip on the steering wheel as he noticed the resigned, yet still confused, look on Erica’s face. Confident she at last was going to drop it.

They arrived at the Hale house shortly thereafter.

 

##########

 

“I invited Stiles to dinner, for taking me shopping today. Isaac will be okay, right?” Erica announced and asked, as they both teetered in with her bags, heading upstairs.

A small rumble erupted from Derek down that hall, “You should have told us... but yes. He should be fine.”

Wow. Stiles knew he wasn't like, super close with the rest of the wolf gang, but he always came to at least 1 training session a week with Scott. He wouldn't have thought it would be that big of a deal. And Isaac was his second favoreite of the hale pack, right after Erica of course. Why would he have aproblem with Stiles?

The dejected look on stiles face at hearing Derek's comment wasn't helping his case  with Erica’s assumptions, but he couldn't help but feel a bit offended. Erica shot him a little smirk, and finally decided to throw the boy a bone.

“Isaac hasn't, erm, been himself lately.” And tried to stifle a laugh. “Derek probably just wouldn't want him to go after you, if he wasnt feeling better yet.”

“So wait, did he like, go rabid?” Stiles asked, while shaking the bags off his arms and onto Erica’s bed. And feeling slightly placated that it wasnt Stiles specifically that would be causing offense.

A saccharine chuckle escaped as she tied her hair back. “Something like that.” Giving no additional information.

Stiles was about to ask her to elaborate, when she suddenly tilted her head and her eyes brightened. “Food's here!”

Whatever Stiles was thinking before, quickly left his mind at the thought of warm cheesy pizza to fill his poor empty stomach. And they both hurried downstairs.

Right as they were nearing the bottom, Isaac stepped out of the den where the tv was, looking a bit haggard. “Can you grab some plates and napkins?” Looking between Stiles and Erica, “... I’ll get the cups.”

Stiles followed Erica, and grabbed the roll of paper towels she held out to him, while she carried a small stack of paper plates, and Isaac a stack of cups, all heading back into the den and placing the items on the buffet behind the couch.

Stiles noticed Boyd sound asleep in the far corner - sprawled out on the recliner Derek usually sat in. Just as Stiles was going to ask how Isaac was feeling, Derek made his way back in with a stack of boxes in one hand and 2 bottles of soda in the other.

Stiles' mind blanked at the introduction of food into his general presence, but noticed apparently whatever Isaac went through, it really must have taken it out of Derek and Boyd as well. Because although Derek was still awake, he looked just as worn down and exhausted as Isaac. And Boyd was passed out in he corner, even with fragrant and delicious smelling pizza in the same room. So obviously he was very, _very_ tired.

Derek nudged past stiles to grab a plate, and then opened the first box, and omg, the smell. Stiles’ stomach rumbled so loudly Boyd even slightly stirred in his sleep. The rest of them took turns grabbing their slices, and pouring themselves some soda before settling around the coffee table and watching whatever movie happened to be on HBO... Which turned out to be Julie and Julia.

Apparently Stiles was the only one whom had seen it before, preemptively quoting lines just as they were spoke, and laughing to himself at the outspoken character that was Julia Child.

About half way through, and everyone, including Stiles, was feeling the fat-happies. So full and exhausted, they were in a twilight between sleep and wake.

 

###########

 

“Boeuf Bourguignon!” the mock voice of Julia  blared from the tv, which elicited a low rumble and “mm, love. Bour-guin-nhm” from Derek, as he nuzzled his face into the side of the couch, finally giving way to sleep.

Stiles laughed to himself, at the very uncharacteristically open statement the Alpha had made. Obviously only letting his guard down right before sleep.

He then realized how lonely it must be-- to be so closed off. To purposefully close yourself off to that degree. All the pain he must have felt ... Stiles suddenly wasn't tired anymore. Not with the uneasy sick feeling that developed, as he realized he himself would probably have been much the same, were it not for his dad. A father that, was definitely grief stricken over the loss of his wife, but would never let a day go by without showing how much he loved Stiles. Would never let him blame himself, or fear the same would happen to him. Derek had none of that. A sister yes, but one barely older than him. Stiles couldn't imagine a sibling being able to provide the same love, or level of comfort and protection as a parent. Especially while running for their lives. Traveling across the country, leaving everything familiar behind. And now he didnt even have Laura.

Needing a distraction from his somber thoughts, Stiles looked around and noticed he was the only one still awake.  He began picking up the trash,  figuring it was a free meal for him, so it was the least he could do. Well, besides the whole Erica dragging him all over the mall for hours. But still, his mom had taught him better than to leave a mess when he was a guest.

So he picked himself up, and started collecting  everyone's empty plates and glasses, making several trips between the kitchen and the den to collect it all. He grabbed the last box of pizza that was half full, Boyd having slept through the whole dinner, and brought it into the kitchen to wrap up the leftovers and place in the fridge before he left.

He rummaged through the few kitchen drawers until locating the ziplock bags, and transferred the 4 slices. It was then, as he was placing them in the fridge, he noticed there was only ketchup and pickles. That was it. No beverages, no eggs, not even any salad dressing. This brought about a weird compulsion to check the cupboards and pantry. See just what kind of foods the pack was eating.

Saltines and instant noodles. And a large box of tea.

This.. this couldn't be all there was here. Or if so, this must have been just because they were out of town..

But, Erica was still here. What could she have eaten?  Surely they do eat here. They cant eat out, or order in all the time?

The thought of them never having a decent home-cooked meal was oddly upsetting to him. Even more so when, upon his way out, trash in-hand, Stiles noticed the garbage was filled with all manner of to-go remnants. Greasy-bottomed  fast food bags, Asian take-out cartons, styrofoam boxes, and now pizza.

This wouldn't do. Stiles was just going to have to take matters into his own hands, he’d decided. Starting with tomorrows training session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, how do you like so far?
> 
> Working up to the fluff stage.
> 
> Seems this is going to be a bit of a slow build... both the relationship and the chapter length :3 But they are getting longer, I swear!
> 
> Any feedback, questions or comments are SUPER welcome! Even if you didn't like it. *nods*


	3. Julia Child was the Shiz!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He supposed that was a part of why he did want, or need, to make this dinner for them. To try and reciprocate that small piece of family, of home, that they had helped him feel.
> 
> Thinking about it now, it seemed so odd. To tie all these comforting emotions with the Hale pack. And to top it all off, feeling these in the slightly renovated, yet still creepily dilapidated manor of the big fire that had taken all these familial comforts from Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, decided to take off the scary/bad/ouch tags, as I have now decided this part (of a 2-part series) is all going to be about feels, fluff, pack bonding, and a couple of smut scenes for good measure :D 
> 
> But not to worry, part 1 will be complete with lots of cooking!stiles, Sterek ending, and happiness.
> 
> ... Now as for part 2.. well >:D Hehehe.  
> But thats far far away, and not related to this part of the story C:

 

“Dude, where were you yesterday!?” A frustrated Scott attempted to glare at Stiles. And held his arm over the chair Stiles was reaching for, blocking his access.

“What do you mean where was I?” As Stiles yanked the chair back regardless.

“You were supposed to help me figure something out with Allison’s parents! I went by your house, but no one was home.. I remembered it was Tuesday, so I went to the grocery store, and you weren't there either! ... and you smell funny”

Crap! He’d forgotten he needed to do the weekly shopping , what with all that happened the day before. Actually, that works out perfectly now that he’s decided to surprise the pack with dinner tonight.

“Sorry man, I got abducted by Erica. She literally dragged me through the WHOLE mall. ...If Allison ever asks you to take her to Nordstroms or Sephora, RUN!”

Stiles laughed as he tried to picture Scott even hinting at not wanting to do anything Allison asked.

“You should have called when you didn't find me though! I might have been dying somewhere.” Stiles might be laying it on a bit thick, but Scott was so fun to tease, he couldn't resist.

“I was going to, but then I bumped into-”

“Let me guess, Allison” Stiles supplied while rolling his eyes, beating Scott to finishing his sentence. “Ouch!” He grasped at his heart. “Thanks buddy, you’re concern is overwhelming. No really, I’m so glad you care.”

“Its not like that, I’m just trying to spend all the time I can with her.. while we still can..” Scott defended, looking as if Stiles actually took offense. Which it might be sad that he doesn't.. anymore that is. Its all part of the Scott-package now. Yay. Stiles thinks. But really he is happy for his friend, if a bit jealous.

“Ha, I know. I'm just messing with you. Honestly, you should probably just have a heart to heart with her parents. Lay it all out there, and see what they say. But, um how about I come by your work today anyway, after practice? I’ll follow you over, and we can find out how to make this crazy love of yours work.” He says while pinching and jiggling Scott's cheek.

“Thank you Stiles, you’re awesome! Even if your extremely weird.” Genuine gratitude clearly written on his face, even while extracting Stiles’ fingers. God, Scott is so easy to read.

“Hey! Speaking of weird things. Do you know what was going on with Isaac?”

“Do you really want to know?” Scott smirked

“Are you really asking me if I want to know something. Dude, I’m me. I want to know EVERYTHING!”

Stuffing his smile, “Well, sometimes, as a werewolf,when you haven't been with anyone for long time... or ever.. your wolf can kind of go through some –hormonal changes. Or cycles.”

“What, like puberty?” stiles laughs absurdly.

“kind of worse...” Scott blushes. “Its like puberty times a thousand.. like when Isaac first changed, and he nearly killed you because he went crazy with blood-lust... Well, its like that, but instead of the blood part and wanting to kill people...” Scott’s blush deepened, while he waved his hands and nodded his head, trying to convey the rest of the sentence without actually having to say it.

“oh, OH” Stiles quickly realized just what Scott was trying to relate. “So he just kind of wanted to... everyone?” Stiles humped the air pulling both fists, to relate what he didn't want to say.

Scott rolled his eyes at the gesture, but nodded, glad neither had to get too graphic, as the three Hale-pack wolves weren't in the cafeteria, but they could still be in ear shot. “ Yeah.”

“Oh my god! He was in heat? Is that a thing? It’s totally a thing!” Stiles fumbled over his sentences from the revelation. “Is that why Erica didn't go? Wait, what about Boyd?”

“Probably. The most appealing people when your in that type of craze, are people that are also single.Something about no competing scents. Since Boyd has been dating Angela, well, he wasn't as appealing to Isaac.” Stiles wasn't sure if Scott meant dating or dating. Like horizontal mambo ‘dating’.

“I guess it took both him and Derek to get Isaac out of town, and keep him from anyone that was available. They had to keep him busy through the night.” Stiles choked at how that sounded . “I mean. they wound up running for like thirty hours straight!” Scott quickly amended.

“Ahh. That kind of makes sense. So that's why Boyd and Derek were so haggard looking.”, and couldn't help to snicker again , “trying to keep Isaac in line.”

Just picturing Isaac trying to hump a disinterested Boyd. ... Oh My God or even better, an angry Derek. “Bwahahahaha~” Stiles couldn't help laughing. He was sure Boyd would be far stronger than Isaac, and wouldn't let the crazed wolf near him. And Derek would just AlphaGrowl him into submission.. but still, in his mind it was hilarious.

Scott just shook his head. “I gotta talk to Allison before lunch is over, see you at practice.”

Stiles nodded, and continued to chuckle to himself as the bell rang.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Class and practice were a blur. Stiles having been trying to figure out what he should make for dinner tonight. Luckily, it was the last couple of days of school so the classwork was all mindless stuff he finished in 5 minutes. And Coach was keeping Stiles in his normal position.. aka bench warmer, so he was left with most of practice to ponder the options.

It had to be something that would be easy to travel with, as he really didn't want to try and cook in Derek’s kitchen. It had been remodeled a bit, with plans to eventually make it nice. But as of now, it was still pretty shabby. Stiles would prefer to not make a mess over there anyhow. His home-cooked meal was meant to be a present of sorts, so he’d rather there not be any inconvenience on the packs part.

No, it would be something he made at his house, and be able to reheat, or maybe finish cooking in the oven at Derek’s.

This narrowed things down a bit, but he wanted to really go all out for the pack. Something a bit fancier then a typical casserole, or lasagna (although he had a bomb recipe for lasagna everyone would probably love). Stiles made a mental note to save that for another night.

Something fancy, that is easy to transport.

Also, it should probably be fairly hearty, Stiles realized. The wolves will be out training for hours, and lets face it, they kind of eat like animals even on a normal, non-training day.

Okay so, fancy, hearty, AND easy to transport..

Well fancy and hearty.. Stiles instantly thinks French, and then all of a sudden its clear.

BOEUF!

It’s pretty much just a fancy braised stew, so will be super easy to tote to Derek’s. It consists mainly of meat, and the rich and complex flavored sauce, so definitely hearty. And come on, its French. So of course its fancy!

Stiles doesn't even need to look up the recipe, so he can head strait to the store on his way home from Scott’s work. And to top it all off, he knows Derek loves it... Not that that is why Stiles is making it. Nope. It’s just convenient for the whole pack. Really. Derek’s opinion doesn't matter to stiles, he tells himself.

“BALINSKI! Just because your not on the field, doesn't mean you can zone out. Get Greenburg some bandages!”

Stiles cant help but wonder why he’s still in Lacrosse, as he’s sprinting after the coach’s order.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

“Okay Scotty, lets get you approved by the Argents!” Stiles clapped his hands together while making a dramatic entrance into the Vet’s office. .. Only to notice Scott is nowhere to be found. Just Deaton, focusing on paperwork behind the front desk.

“Mr Stilinski, it’s good to see you.” Not even lifting his head to glance at stiles while finishing writing. RUDE.

“Unfortunately ih..” Finally tipping his face to meet Stiles, but stopping, and looking all over and around him, eyes squinting as if trying to discern or detect something.

Stiles waved his arms, looking around his own body to see what was causing the reaction.

“Sorry. I thought I saw.. something . As I was saying, Scott has not made it in yet.” Still giving Stiles a bit of the stink eye. Maybe it was a piercing eye... Stile’s is not exactly sure what kind of eye, but it was definitely creepy.

“Oh-kay. I’ll just wait.. out-yeah.” Thumbs hiking back towards the door, to which he quickly used to escape the monumental creepy un-named eyes..

He wondered where Scott could be, while grabbing his phone and dialing. Styles did leave before him, but had stopped at his house to pick up the grocery money and changed out of his clothes from practice.

“Heeey Scott.It’s Stiles. I’m just at your work, you know, where I was supposed to meet you.. when we both left practice... like fifteen minutes ago... so I’ll just be here... CALL ME.” Grumbling at his phone, he decided to sit at the curb until his friend showed up.

...Which luckily was only 5 minutes or so later.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

“Stiles! Omg, it worked! I love you!” And he pounced on Stiles, squeezing him rather painfully.

“Ah, there he is. Mr Punctuality. Dude, what took you so long, and what are you talking about?” Fidgeting out of the embrace.

“The Argents. After practice, Allison had been working on them, and she brought her dad to the practice so we could talk, and I told him I would do anything if I could just see Allison. No matter what. And Allison had got them to agree that I can go over and hang out twice a week as long as one of her parents are there. And that part kind of sucks, but I don't even care because I get to see her!” Taking a deep breath, then squeezing Stiles again, even harder this time.

“Wow buddy, that's great. I’m glad you and the misses will get some quality time over the summer.” And Stiles genuinely was.He wanted Scott to be happy. If it managed to lessen the amount of times he hears Scott yearning for Allison also, well he won't complain about that either.

“Hey,not to change the subject, but you are still making it to training tonight, riight!?” stiles exaggeratedly nods his head, in that *yes you are coming whether you like it or not* fashion.

“Yes _Father_ ”

“Good! Because I’m cooking tonight, and you know how much you like my cooking!”

“Man, my stomach is growling just thinking about it. Why did you have to tall me now. What are you making!?”

“It’s a surprise. Besides, I don't think you’re stomach could handle hearing me talk about it.”

 

“At least give me a hint! Is it something I’ve tried before.” And this time Stiles does hear Scott's stomach rumble.

 

“I think so.. I've made it a couple times, but usually later in the year. But thats it! That's all I’m saying! Now go to work, your freaky boss is probably waiting!”

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

So, Scott has worked out an arrangement with the Argents. It still has some kinks.. but he had managed to get more than Stiles was thinking he would. Not that he wasn't optimistic. But it IS the Argents we are talking about here.

Bah, enough of that for now, he needs to focus on groceries!

 _Okay_. Stiles takes a deep breath, mentally going over the ingredients. _I need a beef roast... probably two or three. Onions, carrots, beef stock, mushrooms, potatoes or noodles... I wonder which Derek prefers? He seems like a “meat and potatoes” kind of guy, so I’ll go with those. Maybe some fingerlings. Also need fresh parsley and lots of garlic. We should still have tomato paste and dried thyme at home.. Oh, and bacon_. His own stomach rumbling a bit in anticipation.

While pushing his cart and collecting the remaining groceries for him and his father,Stiles switched back and forth whether or not to include peas. They really weren't his favorite, but knew they were frequently included.

He ultimately decides to get them, and prepare them simply, as a side. That way everyone can decide to add them or not.

He wishes there was a way to get a bottle of red wine for the sauce.. but being underage, that just wasn't going to happen. Thankfully, he is 97% sure there is still a bottle from Christmas time, hidden back behind his dad’s whisky. A gift from the newest officer whom hadn't known the sheriff’s liquor preferences yet.

This is going to be so good. I hope ~~he~~ , they like it.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Scott had clearly separated himself from Derek and his pack for the longest time. Working together when needed, but more out of survival than out of a pack bond, or closeness.

This left Stiles with a hesitance to really hang out with the other wolves at first. But as Scott became more and more enraptured with Allison, his best friend no longer available 24/7, Stiles would grow restless and wind up heading to the Hale house to watch them train, ask random questions about supernatural stuff, or let Erica drag him about when she needed a break.

And though it was only a couple of instances, a training session here and there, he generally really liked them. I mean, everyone has their downsides. Personality traits that bothered Stiles. And his own traits that had definitely caused some irritation to them. But ultimately, he was happy to have somewhere to go when Scott was off with Allison, even if he wasn't 100% accepted.

Actually, he wasn't quite sure how the pack felt about him. For the most part they wouldn't threaten physical pain anymore, and that was definitely an improvement. But no one would ever really offer up conversation with him either.

He probably still felt like a bit of an outsider to them, which stiles could understand. It takes more than watching a training session once a week, and the occasional nod or acknowledgment when passing in school.

But this thing with Erica -and the whole pack actually- He was definitely going to see if he could nurture it, and come by more often. Participate whenever he could. As weird as it was, it just kind of felt right.

Realizing he’d already collected his weeks worth of groceries, Stiles carried on through the checkout line and loaded up the jeep with a warm fuzzy feeling. A general feeling of excitement that he would soon be able to share something he was good at, and to do something nice for the pack.

Thinking as he made his way home, they had been through a ridiculously crazy list of life and death situations together. And had so much to focus on between school and threats and also just dealing with each other. They deserved a small piece of normalcy. A tiny gift Stiles could provide. Even if he wasn't ‘pack’, he could still offer his support in his own way.

When he was over the other night with the food and the movie, and just sitting and relaxing with the group.. it sort of distantly reminded him of weekend nights with his mother. Of family.. like a FULL family.

Stiles appreciated the brother-like bond with Scott, and loved his father to death! And it’s not that they were not enough. Stiles knew he _did_ have family with both of them. But there was an extra little spark in having a whole group of people together. Relaxed, and just in each others company. He had felt the calmest he can remember in ages.

He supposed that was a part of why he did want, or need, to make this dinner for them. To try and reciprocate that small piece of family, of home, that they had helped him feel.

Thinking about it now, it seemed so odd. To tie all these comforting emotions with the Hale pack. And to top it all off, feeling these in the slightly renovated, yet still creepily dilapidated manor of the big fire that had taken all these familial comforts from Derek.

Feeling almost choked up at these realizations, Stiles was surprised that he was already turning onto his street. The drive from the store completely unremembered.

Okay, enough of these sappy feels. Stiles boosted himself up, rubbing his face and getting himself ready to get out and unload the jeep. I have cooking to do!

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

He quickly set the oven to preheat while unwrapping the roasts, and digging the bacon out of the fridge.

Grabbing the largest pot in the Stilinski household, he turned the biggest burner on medium, and started chopping the bacon into smallish chunks, adding them to the pot as he worked. Once finished with that, he added a splash of olive oil to help render the fat, and moved on to slicing the roasts into large 3 inch chunks.

His mother had taught him that most of the flavor came from properly caramelizing the meat first, and this was done by thoroughly patting the chunks dry before liberally seasoning with salt and pepper. He carried on with his mother’s advice, and finished right as the bacon was beginning to crisp.

Stiles removed the now crunchy bits and set about searing the chunks of roast until each side of each piece was a deep dark brown, and a delicious crust had formed. All the while chopping the onions, carrots, and garlic, between rotating the chunks of meat in batches.

The aroma in the kitchen was almost overwhelming, and Stiles knew this was a perfect idea for the pack.

He removed, the last batch of meat, and added in the vegetables, quickly scraping the bottom of the pot to help pick up the crispy flavor bits from searing the pieces of roast, and coating the vegetables in the renderings.

While letting the vegetables soften, Stiles gathered the tomato paste and lucky enough, the forgotten wine, placing them by the boxes of beef stock. Adding a few tablespoons of flour to the pot along with some herbs, he began opening all of the liquid ingredients to begin the sauce.

Uncorking the wine was a bit tricky, but having finally figured out how to use the opener, the sauce was at last on its way to deliciousness, and just starting to gently bubble.

His father came home right as Styles was adding the beef back into the pot, piece by piece.

“You're making boeuf?” The sheriff asked, recognizing the aroma in the air, and genuinely surprised as he hung up his keys and loosened his collar. “What’s the occasion?”

Crap, Stiles hadn't really thought about how he’d explain the ‘usually-around-Christmas-or-special-occasions’ dish.

“Uh, I thought it would be a nice gesture for some friends, now that schools almost out.”

“Uh-huh.” The sheriff didn't sound convinced. “These ‘friends’ wouldn't happen to include that Lydia girl would they? Stiles, I’m not one to judge your choices in love, but if that girl was going to change her mind, she would have come around by now.”

“No dad. This has nothing to do with Lydia Martin. It’s just a couple of friends from school that I've started hanging out with again. They hardly ever eat real food, and I felt kind of bad, so I wanted to treat them. Scott will be there too.”

The sheriff had meandered over by stiles, peering over his shoulder at the last of the deliciously browned meat being added into the sauce in the heavy cast iron pot. Taking his chances and darting a hand out to snap a lone smaller piece before Stiles had smacked it with the tongs he was wielding.

“So Scott gets boeuf, but I don't?” The sheriff lamented while licking his fingers.

“Dad, have I ever been that cruel to you?” The sheriff raising his eyebrows as if to say he could clearly think of many times stiles had been so cruel. “You just cant have any until its all done!” He smirked and gently dropped the lid on the pot, and stuffed it into the heated oven. And began preparing the potatoes and peas.

His dad didn't look too excited for the wait, but relented never the less.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Stiles was beginning to question his estimation on ease of traveling when he realized there would be a full 3-gallon cast iron stockpot of molten goodness, a sheet pan of roasted fingerling potatoes and a large serving bowl of green peas.

The peas and potatoes were pretty easy to situate. The bowl of peas on a towel with the sides rolled up to keep the bowl upright and stable, and the potatoes were on a large flat sheet pan, that sat perfectly on the back seat, with the passengers seat adjusted all the way back to keep it wedged in place.

Now the huge pot of boeuf.. that was a bitch. It was hot, weighed about 2 tons, and was freaking huge. Not to mention it was full of large chunks of meat and gallons of sauce, that sloshed every time stiles got frustrated and would shove at it to quickly.

Finally, about 20 minutes later He came up with a method to tie the lid closed, with the whole thing wrapped in towels, and buckled it into the passenger seat.

Pleased with his ingenuity, Stiles ran back in to grab his little bag of prep stuff to finish over at Derek’s, and was on the road.

 

Stiles arrived at the Hale house quickly, with Derek greeting him at the porch.. The word ‘greeting’ being used loosely in regards to Derek.He simply was there, on the porch, one eyebrow raised, nostrils flexing occasionally as he stared at Stiles.

“you smell like food” Ever the charmer.

“Uh, yeah, about that. I kind of brought some dinner, if you guys would like. I mean, you fed me last night, and I kind of thought it was the least I could do? It’s practically done, I just need to finish it in the oven while you guys train, if that's okay. I know you usually just order something when training is almost done, but yeah. I thought it’d be nice. If thats okay..” Stiles winded himself, all of a sudden realizing this was kind of out of the blue, and hoping it wasn't awkward.

Derek stoic as ever, just stood there for about two minutes, with an unreadable face. Finally he loosened, “Thanks” with a small tilt of his head, but face still void of anything.

It was a look as if it was a trap. Like Stiles had doused the pot with wolfs-bane or something. But Stiles just chalked it up to typical closed-off Derek behavior.. Which kind of made his heart pang for a second before, he could change his flow of thoughts.

“No problem man, I love to cook. One thing though, I might need some help bringing it in.. the pots kind of heavy.. well for me.”

Derek just nods, and heads towards the passenger door.

“I hope everyone likes it, it’s my moms boeuf“

“Bourguignon” Derek finishes, cutting Stiles off. With a hint of some emotion just almost meeting his face.

“...Yeah. I kind of got inspired the other night, from the movie. It was one of my dad’s favorite dishes she made, but I hardly get a chance to make it anymore.” And there he goes again, getting emotional. Stiles clears his throat.

“So a, if you could just grab that” pointing to the bound and tied jumble of a pot, “I’ll get the potatoes and peas.”

Derek leans in and grabs the boeuf with one arm, and with the other, reclines the seat so Stiles can reach the rest.

They make their way inside, Derek holding the door, and then taking the dishes from Stiles once he set his own armful down. Stiles quickly set the oven to 270, knowing that he only needed the slightest gentle simmer for the meat to finish tender and moist.

“What is that smell!” Isaac called, as he was making his way down the stairs.

“Oh my god, it smells so good” Erica added, following shortly behind.

Stiles couldn't help if he preened just the slightest.

“Aw Stiles, did you make Derek dinner?” Erica cooed pinching his cheek.

“NO! Well yes.. I made dinner for everyone” And slapped Her hand away from the lid on the pot, “but only AFTER training!”

“We have to wait and smell that for two whole hours before we can eat any!? Now you’re just being cruel”

“Sorry guys, I don't make the rules. Dinner is always after training, plus it actually is not done yet.”

“It smells done to me” Boyd added. Which, Creepy, where did he come from.

“If you ate it now it would just be mediocre. I cant be putting my name on anything like that.”

The three betas all started to reply with some sass when Stiles raised his ladle as if to call attention. “Nope. I don't want to hear it. No food till after training, and if any of you hassle me, then you won't be getting to try my lasagna next week.”

The three looked between each other, mouths still agape, before all deciding more of Stiles’ food was worth swallowing their words, and each nodded their submission.

Derek just looked kind of awe struck for a moment. The surprise fading to a warm congratulatory nod to Stiles, as if to say ‘good job’ before calling the start of training and getting the wolves out back, while stiles finished up in the kitchen.

It was silly, but the small recognition from Derek really touched stiles. It was like a small piece of acceptance. Something Stiles didn't even know he was looking for. I mean, to some degree he knew he wanted all of their acceptance.. Wanted to belong. But he never thought the smallest of gestures would leave him with butterflies in his stomach.

He decides instead to think about finishing the meal, and reaches into his bag to gather the thyme and mushrooms to add for the last bit of cooking. Eliciting a small whimper from Isaac as the aroma lingers out the window when stiles opens the lid.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Training seems to fly by for Stiles. Between frequent trips inside to check on the food, and just the fact that its so nice outside this time of year, he cant help but settle into a a calm daydreaming state.

The cool summer nights of Norther California, surrounded by the forest, deep in the preserve. The occasional yelps and chuckles Stiles catches from time to time far off in the distance, as someone gets caught and tackled, no doubt by Derek. Seeing a pack member or two every once in awhile, checking on Stiles, or for the start of another drill.

He hardly notices that Scott doesn't arrive until a good 45 minutes into the session. Trying to linger in the kitchen even though Stiles repeatedly refuses to let him sneak even a tiny bite of meat before heading out to catch up with the others. Scott ultimately gives up, realizing Stiles means business. But manages to snag a fingerling potato before his hand gets knocked away.

About an hour and a half later, Stiles catches the group of howls that usually signifies the end of training, and he jumps up to start getting the plates, and readying the dishes on top of the stove. Utensils and napkins on the island next to the dish of peas.

“Derek gets the first serving, since he’s the only one who didn't harass me earlier” Stiles explains, ladling out the sauce and vegetables first, then picking out the largest pieces of meat, placing them on top, and beside the meat he placed the crispiest looking potatoes, of which he had roasted with garlic. Then sprinkled on finely diced flat-leaf parsley, before handing it over to the Alpha.

“Sure, THAT'S why you’re serving him first” Isaac rolled his eyes.

“Now your starting with that too..” Stiles breathed a heavy sigh, “Just for that, you get served last.” And Stiles couldn't help but grin at the childish pout on Isaac's face as he moved to the back of the ‘line’.

After making each of the wolves their plates, Stiles got his own ready, and grabbed a spoon before heading into the den.

He sat on the floor next to Erica, using the coffee table to eat, while the other betas sat on the couch, and Derek in his recliner.

 

It took hearing the soft pleased growl from Derek for Stiles to realize they were all eating in silence. No one had even bothered to turn on the tv. He took the silence, and Derek's contentedly rumbly growl as a good sign, but couldn't help asking.

“So, how is it?”

“Stiles, I will write poetry of the amazingness of this.” Erica stated, while positioning the perfect bite of potato and sauce.

“Derek, can you bite him? I want to keep him. Seriously Stiles. This is the best thing I've ever eaten.” Isaac added with all seriousness written on his face.

“I still think it would have been just as good 2 hours ago..” Boyd said around a mouth full of meat. Derek growled lightly cutting off his unruly beta. But Stiles still felt the complement, even in the stubborn way it was delivered.

The rest of the meal was met with more complements. Erica questioning why on earth Stiles had been holding out on them. And the occasional moans around the noises of spoons scraping bowls, filling the space between second, and even third helpings.

Stiles was so happy with the way things had turned out. All the praises were starting to get to him.

He loved that he was able to offer something they had all seemed to be thoroughly enjoying. And again, couldn't help but feel the deep warmth of contentedness that Stiles associated with family.

Like thanksgivings when his mom was still alive. The house full of Grandparents and Aunts and Uncles. The only time Stiles’ brain could just relax, and enjoy sitting back listening to the numerous conversations going on around him.

After his mother died, stiles lost everything that grounded him. Not that his father abandoned him, but the sheriff filled most of, what normally was his free time, at the station. The distraction probably one of the few things that helped him keep going. Not to mention all of the hospital bills. Stiles imagined that was a large part of it as well.

And he did not blame his father at all for it. The sheriff had done nothing wrong. It wasn't anything he could fix. Stiles’ mom was not replaceable, and he wasn't going to hold that against his dad.

With all the support his mom offered, it was just hard to no longer have her there. Offering a distraction anytime Stiles was feeling extra anxious. Or frustrated when he just couldn't focus on his homework.

She would drag him into the kitchen. Have him help her with her small catering orders, or preparing various dishes for holiday feasts. Always knowing when something wasn't quite right.

Whether he needed a kiss on the forehead when teased by a bully at school. Or the firm, unrelenting hug on his grandmother’s birthday’s after she had passed. His mom was perfect. And without her, life was hard.

For the longest time after she died, the empty sadness overwhelmed any pastime he used to love. Holidays were bitter, and any attempt to cook only seemed to remind him of her absence.

It took nearly 2 years of bemoaning his loss and trying to avoid anything that would dredge up his painful memories before he realized , he could no longer remember her smell.. or what the exact color of her hair was. Was it auburn? Or mahogany..

By trying to avoid the pain, he had lost even more of her.

And that is when he began trying again. Cooking the few dishes he could remember, and reading her favorite cookbooks and recipe cards any chance he could get. Many pages now tear-stained as he freshly opened his wounds. Time and time again, until he could focus on the good memories they provided. The happy stories they could tell.

Which was always so important to his mom. From the large bin of recipe cards, handed down through her family, she would tell the stories of their distant relatives while making the dish.

Aunt so and so’s heartbreak pie. Or Baba’s drought-proof potato soup.

An actual box of faerytales, it had seemed to Stiles as a child. He just remembered her grabbing a card, and she’d start explaining of which side of her family the author belonged, and would begin telling their lives story, all the while preparing the recipe. She never let Stiles forget that these were the same stories her mother had shared with her when she was his age.

Beyond carrying on the family's history, she explained early on that the act of cooking for someone could change your life. That was how she met his father, and she hoped one day, the same would happen to Stiles. That he would have someone, and a family, to share the recipes with.

And now he was sharing this part of his mother, of himself, with the pack, and it was feeling a bit too much. Stiles just wished, more than ever, his mom could see him now.

 

“Are you ok?”

Derek's deep voice brought Stiles out of his head and back to the present.

He noticed everyone else had left, only Derek remaining with a concerned look on his face.

“Yeah, I was just.. Being here with everyone, and actually having people to cook for.. It reminded me of my mom. Of holidays with family. Sorry-” He rubbed his eyes as they just barely started to water. Realizing how much he missed it. How long it has been since he had a full family.

He caught the sympathy in Derek's eyes. Knowing all too well what Stiles was going through.

He gripped Stiles shoulder, to offer the smallest token of comfort. Head slightly nodding in agreement. Understanding how a random feeling can call up a distant memory that hurts. Hurts so bad because it will never happen again.

And Stiles needs to stop, before he cant. He doesn't want to totally break down, especially not here in front of Derek.

“So, uh, how did you like the boeuf?” Stiles tries to distract his mind and diffuse the impending breakdown.Voice still a little week, as he hadn't completely pulled himself together.

“It was good.” Derek said plainly. “ I.. It’s what my father made for my birthday dinners.”

And Stiles’ heart dropped at Derek's admission.

“I’m sorry..” Stiles could see Derek suffering his own recalled memories. And shit, this was not what he wanted to do.

“No! It was perfect, Stiles.” The pain draining from his face , as what almost looked like fondness grew in his features.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D'aww. Isnt that sweet?
> 
> Hehe. I hope you guys liked, and so sorry for the super long delay.  
> School has been kind of kicking my ass atm, so not sure how quick updates will be happening, but I already have outlines for the next 6 chapters, so here's hoping C:
> 
> BTW, I am sure its obvious, but yes, I am completely beta-free.  
> Mainly because, well, this is my first time writing anything. lol. So I wouldn't really know where to start with that.  
> But, if anyone would like clarification on anything, or spots horrible grammar, please let me know ♥


End file.
